


The Christmas Gifts

by Boothros



Category: The Professionals
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-22
Updated: 2014-12-22
Packaged: 2018-03-02 20:44:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2825561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Boothros/pseuds/Boothros
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Poem and video art written for the Discovered in A Live Journal Christmas challenge, prompt word 'Heavenly'</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Christmas Gifts

It was ideas of Christmas that made Bodie say,   
"Goodwill to all men! You fancy it Ray?  
If the idea appals you, you never have said,  
but if its a good one, why not come to bed?"

With infinite shyness, Doyle lowered his gaze.  
Then slowly he smiled, his eyes all ablaze.  
Quickly releasing a breath that he'd held,  
Bodie gave thanks that Ray wasn't repelled.

With confidence growing, they both took a hand,   
then moved for the bedroom, a warm promised land.  
But just at the threshold, Ray paused by the door.  
"There's just one thing scares me, what if I want more?"

"A bit of fun's nice and I never say never,   
But fun is just that, whilst love is forever."  
The soft spoken words turned Bodies eyes wet  
"If forever's on offer, forever you'll get."

The loving was gentle then frantic and free.   
Then after they sat by the lights of the tree.  
Their newly made promise still warming their hearts,  
whilst gently mulled Sauvignon warmed other parts.

And when they returned to the warmth of the bed,  
Tired thoughts of happiness filled Bodies head.  
'I'll get him a present, just something to keep,  
to show how I love him and how very deep.'

And as Doyle drifted he thought the same thing.  
'I must get him something to make his heart sing.  
A thanks for his love to remind him of me,  
A small little keepsake but what could it be?'

 

  
And so Bodie pondered his present to Ray.  
How to tell best what he wanted to say.  
Wonderful pictures and sensitive rhymes,  
Memories of Christmas from earlier times.

Then swiftly it struck him as if from above,  
a beautiful soundtrack to blossoming love.  
As normal as tinsel and crackers and cake,  
Bodie decided to give him Greg Lake.

 

 

  


And meanwhile Doyle thought about Bodies gift too.  
'What little offering would enchant you?  
I can't give assurances promising peace,  
And hoping that all the worlds hatred will cease,

But I can give you music so you can recall.  
the time that John Lennon suggested it all.'

 

The presents were given and taken by both.  
Each representing a serious oath.  
Of love and commitment and future anew,  
and they loved them so much that they shared them with you.

In case you had wondered just why it would be,   
The nineteenth days posting was special to me;  
As soon as I spotted the 'Heavenly' word,  
There's only one song that my broken heart heard.

In loving memory of Lewis Collins - one year on.

Happy Christmas Everyone x


End file.
